The subject matter described herein relates to a pluggable module for a communication system.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
One challenge often encountered in the design of the pluggable module and receptacle assembly is the heat generated during operation of the communication system, which negatively affects module/system reliability and electrical performance. Typically, heat is generated by components on the internal circuit board within the pluggable module and drawn away from the internal circuit board by the metal body of the pluggable module. In some cases, a heat sink that is held by the receptacle assembly housing in direct contact with the metal body of the pluggable module is used to transfer the heat from the pluggable module. Air flowing through and around the receptacle assembly transfers the heat that emanates from the pluggable module. As data throughput speeds of the pluggable modules increase, more heat is generated. Conventional designs are proving to be inadequate for the required heat transfer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable module for use in a communication system that allows significant heat transfer.